powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Post-Mortem Power Absorption
The power to steal the powers of others by killing them. Death-based variation of Power Absorption. Capabilities The user can steal the powers of others by killing them. Once they are dead, their powers will be absorbed into the user as their own. Powers that allow one to kill can help the user. Applications *Deceased Power Replication *Power Absorption Associations *Absorption - Can steal the powers of others and kill them as well *Biological Absorption - By consuming others with powers, they absorb their powers. *Life-Force Absorption - Absorbing another's life-force completely can kill the target as well as absorb their power. *Post-Mortem Shapeshifting - Some users can also steal the appearance of the person they killed after they absorb their power. *Soul Absorption - Some users are able to absorb a person or being's power by absorbing their very soul. *Magic - Some magic users may be able to do this. Limitations *May lose powers that were absorbed if the person they took said power from is Resurrected. *Cannot absorb powers from what wasn't alive to begin with. *May have to be near the victim or in physical contact. *Like Power Absorption, it is useless with no powers around. *Cannot absorb powers from the living. *May need time to absorb the powers, this may mean eating the whole corpse, taking time to digest the target/power, etc. Known Users Known Objects *Chrome Disaster (Accel World) *Athames (Charmed); used by warlocks to steal powers *Dark One's Dagger (Once Upon A Time) Gallery Marceline.png|Marceline (Adventure Time) stated the only power her demon heritage granted her was the ability to suck souls, like her father. This allowed her to gain the specific abilities of vampires she had killed. MonsterErgoMundus.jpg|Ergo Mundus (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) can absorb and assimilate the fundamental conditions of any artifact or entity he destroys, gaining partially or fully their powers and skills, being able to use them as their own. Arbiter_Aizen.jpg|The High Arbiter Aizen (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) absorbs the power of all those he has defeated. Reinhard.Tristan.Eugen.Heydrich.jpg|Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich (Dies Irae) can use the abilities of everyone in his Legion as well as those that are killed by his Legion or his lance, Longinus Testament. highlanderquickening.jpg|Immortals (Highlander) can absorb the knowledge and power of any Immortal that they defeat and behead in single combat, a phenomenon known as the Quickening. MM10-MegaMan.png|Upon defeating the Robot Masters at the end of each level, Mega Man (Mega Man series) is able to obtain their signature attacks for himself. Steel Inquisitor Mistborn.jpg|Steel Inquisitors (Mistborn) as hemalurgists, gain their powers through killing a Metalborn person with a spike and implanting that spike in their own bodies, taking on a weakened form of their abilities that depends on how long it has been outside of blood or a body. Rumeplstiltkin_Dagger.png|Only with the Dark One's Dagger (Once Upon A Time) can the Dark One be killed, the name of the killer appearing on the dagger's blade, granting them the powers and title the Curse of the Dark One onto the user. Marshall Blackbeard D. Teach (One Piece) double.gif|After killing Whitebeard, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) gained his former captain's Tremor-Tremor Fruit/Gura Gura no Mi power. Cinder Fall Maiden.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) absorbed the power of the Fall Maiden by killing Amber, the previous Fall Maiden. Destiny-AscendantSword-GrimoireCard.jpg|The Hive Cleaver, signature weapon and illustration of the Sword-Logic. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Absorption Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers